dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Triceratops
Triceratops= Information The Triceratops (three-horned face), more commonly referred to as Trike by Dinosaur Simulator players, was a genus of Ceratopsid dinosaur that roamed during the Late Cretaceous period 66-68 million years ago and the type of species is Triceratops horridus. Triceratops’ arch-nemesis was known to be Tyrannosaurus Rex, rivaling their Strength. It lived with other creatures such as the Pachycephalosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus, and Leptoceratops. Gameplay Triceratops is the most common dinosaur of them all, being automatically picked when new players first enter the game, and a top pick for players with fighting skill as it’s a very strong dinosaur. Fending off carnivores is easy for an elder trike, and its great combat range means that it’s great for fighting face-to-face. It’s also one of the only herbivores that inflict bleed, puncturing enemies with its sharp horns. When it comes to predators, Triceratops is a really great herbivore, capable of taking practically most of the game due to its range. Predators such as Tyrannosaurus Rex Have low chances due to your superior defence and range. Due to a recent reskin in June of 2018, Triceratops has been played a lot more often by Dinosaur Simulator players. Unfortunately, it also received a speed nerf, along with Eotriceratops, in July. Combat tutorial For a starter dinosaur, Triceratops is very powerful due to the range, stats, and instant adult/elder glitch, making it very expendable. Triceratops is one of the only herbivores to inflict bleed. It combines its long range, and small hitbox and uses it to its full potential. Avoid Classic Spinosaurus's at all cost. They have much more range than you and can swim. Shantungosaurus is another one of your enemies, due to it having the same range as a Triceratops, while having superior health and speed. Triceratops can easily defeat an Apatosaurus. Mammoth was once the best, now is no longer recommended due to the slow growth. The best skins for use are Riot Shield, and the Diamond skin. Utilize your range, and you can easily get out of most attacks. Growing Triceratops babies are usually targeted by a lot by predators, and they’re easy to grab, so seek pack protection, but be cautious. The world is your enemy at this stage. Juveniles are easy to kill by all kinds of predators, so keep away from them until you are strong enough. Very few creatures can take on an Elder Triceratops head-on. Sound Trivia * It is a remade version of the Classic Triceratops, and was the second dinosaur to get a remodel. * The Triceratops was the first dinosaur to have babies with animations and was the first herbivore to inflict bleeding damage. * Triceratops’, Classic Triceratops’, and of course Movie Triceratops’ colors are based on the reddish hue of the Triceratops featured in the 1993 movie, Jurassic Park. * Triceratops is extremely expendable due to the instant adult/elder glitch it has. |-|Triceratops Versions= Information It is a stout, four-legged dinosaur with a beaked, horse-like face, and rectangular eyes reminiscent of a goats’. When its mouth opens, a row of flat teeth can be seen on each side, and between them, a short tongue. It was often hunted by big carnivores like t rex. This model was made by ChickenEngineer. Appearance The Triceratops body is a grayish-red, its eyes a pale yellow, and its tongue a peach color, while its horns, spikes, beak, teeth, and claws are all a light gray. - Classic Triceratops= Information The Classic Triceratops is a skin for the Triceratops, and as its name would suggest, it is the original version of the well-known herbivore. It is most often seen as a baby that attacks anything near it, though it is not necessarily a threat - unless its target is AFK. The Classic Triceratops was the second dinosaur to be added to Dinosaur Simulator and was the first herbivore and the first dinosaur to have an eating animation. Appearance It is a short and rather stocky four-legged dinosaur with a beaked, donkey-like head, large cheekbones, and square eyes. Its head boasts a flat crest that is longer than it is wide and two slightly curved horns that protrude from its forehead. A smaller, third horn sits above its beak. Its spine is curved upwards like a hump, with its tail curving down and back up again, the curve inverse. Its legs are short and stubby, with three dull claws on each foot. Its body is purely dull red, with its beak, horns, and claws all being off-white, and its eyes a beady black. Trivia * Classic Triceratops was the second dinosaur to get another remodel after its first remake. * It was featured on the two original Dinosaur Simulator game thumbnails and is featured on the front page of this Wikia. }} |-|Riot Shield= Information The Riot Shield Triceratops is a skin for the Triceratops, usually just referred to as Riot Shield or Riot. As are most Robux skins, it is not a very common sight to see and is usually brought out to be played as for the sake of bragging rights. It is typically played by newer players who want to look impressive. Its original model was made by ChickenEngineer. Appearance All variations of the Riot are identical in body shape to the corresponding Triceratops remodels and is a squat-looking four-legged dinosaur with a beak, large cheekbones, and yellow eyes. It possesses a crest that is more long than wide, with two ivory horns extending from its forehead, and a shorter third one just above its beak. Its spine is an arched slope that continues through its tail and then points up. Its has stubby legs and three toenails on each foot. The majority of its body is bluish-black, apart from its white beak, horns, and claws. Its eyes are light blue as well as its spots on its underbelly, the pattern on its frill has a white stripe, resembling that of a riot shield of a riot officer, It has three police sirens that glow and change color when it sprints. Trivia * On July 7th, 2018, it received another remodel, being so far the only skin to have received two remodels. * The Riot Shield Triceratops is so far the only Robux-costing skin to receive more than one remodel. |-|Movie= Information It was released for the Movie Event in 2015 along with the Indominus Rex and the other movie skins. Like the Movie Spinosaurus and the Movie Brachiosaurus, the Movie Triceratops has only basic animations. Appearance The Movie Triceratops is a mix of a light red and pink color and is slightly bigger than the Classic Triceratops. Trivia * This skin is part of the Movie skins collection. |-|Deep Jungle= Information The Deep Jungle Triceratops is a Triceratops skin which is covered with small green plants and bushes. This skin doesn’t have many animations either. It used to have the famous speed glitch but that has since been patched. Appearance It is a puke green color textured like a forest and horns that are longer than its corresponding classic Triceratops model, and its crest has tufts of grass on it. |-|Battalion= Information One of the more veteran Triceratops skins. It mainly is used by new players trying to look impressive, as it looks intimidating to new players and the fact it costs a lot of DNA back when it was released. Appearance The skin color of the Triceratops skin is pale gray-blue, textured rocky sentiment. It has dark black-blue spikes sticking out of its back, sides, and hind legs. It has back talons and the tip of its tail starts from black, dark blue, and pale gray. Pouring out of its tail are many smaller spiky gray spines. It also has two lower white horns sticking out of its face like a mammoth. It has a white tipped beak-like mouth with smaller horns sticking out the tip of its snout. Its eyes are glowing bright red. Its crest has dark black-blue marks on the front. |-|Mammoth= Information Mammoth is a skin for Triceratops. It is clearly shown to resemble the Wooly Mammoth in real life. Though one is a dinosaur and the other is a mammal, both share large horns or tusks on their faces. This skin was released as a limited winter skin; however, it can be obtained via entering the winter map and buying it yourself. It is tradable. Mammoth may seem like another skin, however it differs in combat than Triceratops. Mammoth has a powerful range and a weird hitbox, being one of the most used skins by kosers. Much like Movie Brachiosaurus, the model is very square and blocky. This makes mammoth harder to hit in general, giving it a major advantage. Mammoth is also bigger than the Triceratops model itself, making it impossible to pick up by dinosaurs such as Megavore or Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus. Lastly, the model is relatively decent at climbing, especially when going backward. Theoretically, Mammoth may be getting a remodel. Therefore, an alternative option to this once this happens would be to use Mayhem Triceratops. This skin has a larger hitbox making larger carnivores like Megavore unable to grab it. Appearance It is based on the Wooly Mammoth, a giant cousin of the present-day elephants. It was first released during the Ice Age Event event along with the Giant Albino Baryonyx since both these skins resemble creatures from the movie for which the event was added. Strategy The mammoth will beat anything that you range, which is almost everything in the game. Watch out for Avinychus, as it can glide onto you, Megavore and Albino Terror for unexpected tree swings, Movie Brachiosaurus, as it facetanks and ranges you and Santa Clawz, as it has the same range as you but you still facetank it. Trivia *The Mammoth has earned a lot of nicknames from players annoyed by how overpowered it is, such as 'Dirt Block' . |-|Psychoceratops= “In the cruel world, its Kill or be Killed, Eat or be Eaten... but there is one who invokes fear and killed many dinosaurs for unknown reasons...” Information The Psychoceratops is a Halloween themed skin based on the Triceratops V2, released on the 2016 Halloween Event. This skin was one of the most valuable non-hybrid dinosaurs in the game, being beaten only by the Giant Albino Baryonyx. The Maceball Stegosaurus used to be high in value as well, but both it and the Pyschoceratops were released again in The 2018 Halloween Event, destroying their value. This skin was first released during alongside the Maceball Stegosaurus. Appearance The Psychoceratops has a light grey body with knives instead of horns, back covered in bloody spikes, and its front left foot has a brown claw-like glove on it. Its tail is a chainsaw, which moves when it stays still. Trivia *The glove on the Psychoceratops' left foot may be a reference to Freddy Krueger from the Nighmare on Elm Street franchise. |-|Golden= Information The Golden Triceratops is just a recolor like all the other Golden skins. It has a slight shine to it, as it is completely golden color. It has animations just like the normal Triceratops. Trivia * This skin is part of the Golden Egg Collection. * This skin has a 10% chance of hatching. |-|Plush= Information This skin is just the Plush version of the Triceratops and is part of the Plush Egg Collection. It has good animations like all plushies. As like all strong plushies, it is underestimated due to its size even though its stats have no changes. Although it can be grabbed by many predators. Like all plushies, it “bleeds” stuffing instead of blood. Appearance It is red in color with stubs for legs. It has giant black eyes with three white horns and several white smaller horns around its crest. The model has minimal parts and is in a blocky shape. Trivia * This skin is part of the Plush Egg Collection. * This skin has a 10% random chance of hatching. |-|Mayhem= Information It has decent ranging and with its slightly bigger hitbox it cannot be picked up by most predators including the Megavore and even Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus. Appearance The Mayhem Triceratops is a light gray Triceratops with a white forehead. It has some gray spikes sticking out of its body on its legs and tail. Its spikes are replaced in color in gray. Its two horns and eyes glow neon in color, and change in color like all skins part of the Mayhem Egg Collection when you press or . Trivia * This skin is part of the Mayhem Egg Collection. * This skin has a 6.666% chance of hatching. Category:Herbivores Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Movie Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Plush Skins Category:Mayhem Dinosaurs Category:Golden Dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins Category:Ornithischians Category:Halloween Event (2018) Category:Dinosaurs with Bleed Category:Black Friday 2018